Tomoyo And Meilin's Invincible Plan
by stellawinxsolaria
Summary: After Sakura's Confession, Syaoran Came Back To Stay In Tomoeda With Meilin. Now, Meilin And Tomoyo Will Think Of A Plan To Get Sakura And Syaoran Together. Then appears a new student.
1. Chapter 1

Author = Stella

Hello To Readers Of This Story!

" … " = Conversations

(- …. -)= Author's Note

(…)= Thoughts

*…*= Actions

_Italics= Memories_

This Story Is At The Time Syaoran And Sakura Is Still 6th Graders. ( This Is The Fanfiction Of The Anime. I meant It's Not Like IN The Manga They're 14 And And Stuff. )

"**Tomoyo And Meilin's Invincible Plan****"**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting Between Meilin And Tomoyo **

"Sakura, Oy! Sakura!" *Making A Weird Face*. "Huh? Eeeeek!"Sakura Screamed, "Moh(Geez), Kero-Chan!You Scared Me!". "Sakura-san! Breakfast's Ready!" Called Sakura, "Hoe?IT's THIS LATE!" *sounds of something broken* "It's The Usual Pattern Again We Have Here,"Kero Said Seeing Sakura In A Rush. " Ohayou Otou-San,Onii-chan,Okaa-sama" She Waves To Her Mother's Picture Like Usual. " Osoyou Kaijuu (Late Morning,Monster)" Like Usual,Touya Is Being Mean To His Sister. "O-ha-yo-u!" " Now,Now, Both Of You, Stop It!" Told Them " Hai….(Yes…)". "I'm Off!""Me Too!" Both Sakura And Toya Take Off, "Take Care" Said.

~At School~

"Ohayou!" "Ohayou Sakura-Chan" Rika,Chiharu,Naoko,Tomoyo-chan Replied. This Day's The Day After Sakura Confessed To Syaoran. "I'm Starting Homeroom Now," Terada-Sensei Told The Students As He Walked Inside," Today We Have A Transfer Student, You Must've Known Him, Come On In," * The Door's Opened * *Gasp* ( S-S-Syaoran!I'm So Happy! ) "It's Shaoran!" " He's Back!" All The Students were Talking With Each Other. "My, My Looks Like Li-kun Came Back Here, Huh?" * Someone's Running * " Geez, SHaoran! Can't You Wait For Me?!" "Oh,Yeah Li Meilin Also Transferred To This School As Well!" Explained. " Meilin-chan!" Sakura exclaimed In Happiness. " Let's See… Li Syaoran You Sit Behind 's Seat And Li Meilin Behind Daidouji-san's." *Both Syaoran And Sakura Blushes* *Syaoran Stopped At Sakura's Table" "OkairiNasai Syaorankun" Whispered Sakura Happily. *Syaoran Smiled And Quickly Sits*

~After School~

" Sakura-chan! " Tomoyo Called Sakura. " Nani? (What Is It?)" "Well,It's Just That I Was Wondering If I Can Ask You To Join My Sleepover" Tomoyo Told Sakura. "I'd Love To! With Who?" Sakura Asked Tomoyo While Walking Along The Streets, "It Will Be Me,You,Rika-chan,Chiharu-chan,Naoko-chan and Meilin-chan" "Meilin-chan Too? Wai!( Woohoo! ) iku!iku! ( I want to come)"Sakura Exclaimed. "Yay! I Can Record " Sakura In Her Cute Bunny Pajamas Sleeping Like An Angle!"Ohohoho!" Tomoyo Talked While Laughing,* Sweat Dropped On Sakura* ( Bunny? Sleeping? Hoee…could it be..)Sakura Thought In Her Mind. "When Is The Sleepover?""Today!". After A Few Minutes Tomoyo Have To Go To Prepare The Sleepover " Well I'm going TO Prepare For The Sleepover," "Okay!I'm going to tell Dad About The Sleepover".

~Kinomoto's Resident~

*Sakura Runs Towards Her Room And Call Her Dad On Phone* "Moshi-Moshi? , Oh, Sakura-san?Sleepover?Of Course!Yes,Yes Bye.." Allows Sakura To Have A Sleepover "Now, Time For Me To Prepare!"Hearing Sakura's exclamation Kero Wakes Up From His Sleep. " Geez, Sakura What Are You EXCLAIMING about?!"Kero Asked Sakura Angrily. "I'm Going To Have A Sleepover At Tomoyo's" Sakura Happily Told Him,Forgetting About Kero's Greedy Appetite. "And You Will Eat Cake?And Have Fun? WITHOUT ME?!" "Yes!Oops…" Here Comes…" I WANNA GO!I WANNA GO!IKU!" " RUN!" Thanks To Sakura's Athletic Skills She Managed To Escape From An Angry Keroberos "Phew…"

~15:47, Tomoyo's Mansion~

"Sakura-chan, We've Been Waiting For You!" Tomoyo Opened The Door. "Gomen, Did You Wait For A Long Time?" "Not Really" Meilin Replied Sakura's Question, "Yugatta,". "Daidouji-san,I believe We Have Something To Talk About" "Un!" Tomoyo Nodded. Sakura And The Others Didn't Pay Attention Because They're Chatting.

~Tomoyo's Room~

"Let Us Start Discussing About A Plan On How To Get Syaoran And Sakura Together!" Meilin Started. "O ho ho ho ho ho ho ho" Tomoyo Suddenly Laughed. *Sweat Drop On Meilin* "You Never Changed Daidouji-san -.-ll" They Talk About This So Long Until 18:09 p.m. Someone Knocked The Door "Meilin-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Dinner's Ready" Rika Called Them Out, "'Kay!We'll Be Right There!" They Replied To Rika.

What Could Be Their Plan? A Wicked Plan Perhaps?

Sorry If Some Spellings Are Wrong, English And Japanese Are Not My Real Languange.


	2. Chapter 2

Author = Stella

Hello To Readers Of This Story!

" … " = Conversations

(- …. -)= Author's Note

(…)= Thoughts

*…*= Actions

_Italic=Memories_

"**Tomoyo And Meilin's Invincible Plan****"**

**Chapter 2: Mission 1 Of The Plan! **

"Okay! Mission 1 Start-o~!"

-On The Way To The School-

"Ah!Syaoran-kun!"Sakura called out to Syaoran "oh,Sakura you seems to be in good mood today," Syaoran happily told Sakura. "That's because I get to go to school with you again!" *quickly covers mouth* "F-Forget what I was saying" Sakura was so red. "That's okay, we each other's feelings now," "Yeah.". "Ahem" someone interrupted "It's not good to date in the streets you know," Meilin teased them." C-cigao( No It's not…)" They blushed. " O ho ho ho ho ho ho ho" *Sweat Dropped On Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin*. "Oh yeah, I've got tickets to an amusement park, 4 tickets, let's go there at Saturday!" Meilin told them. "I have no plans," "me too." Syaoran and Sakura agreed. "Then It's settled!" Meilin said that out loud. Tomoyo and Meilin winks at each other."It was really hard to get those tickets, right, Meilin-chan?" "Yeah" Meilin nodded

It Was Like This :

"_Hey, You Guys, Give Me Those Tickets" Meilin attempted to steal some tickets, She didn't know it was 4 karate students that She was about to stole the tickets from. (- Meilin was wearing a red ninja suit-) "Then, win it from Us!" The fight goes on for 2 hours and Meilin defeated them. She took the tickets from them and left._

-BACK TO THE REAL TIME-

" But I thought that It would be better to buy them with my money" thought Tomoyo. "Nah, It's okay Daidouji-san, I want to sharpen my skills too,"

-AT CLASS-

"Alright, I will begin homeroom now, looks like everyone's here, Everyone there's a new transfer student. She's from Indonesia," A beautiful girl entered the room. * Terada-sensei wrote "Sutera" * "Hajimemashite watashi wa Sutera desu, yoroshikune!"Sutera introduced herself. "KIREEEEEE! (beautiful)" The Class Was Happy to get a beautiful transfer student in their class. "She's beautiful, isn't She?Syaoran-kun,"Sakura whispered "Whatever," Syaoran doesn't care about it because He was focusing on the power that Sutera posseses."She finally come, your cousin, Daidouji-san" "Yes, the third member of this plan to help us"

-LUNCH BREAK-

"What is it that You need me for, cousin?"Sutera secretly meet with Tomoyo and Meilin. "We need you to help us." Tomoyo glared evilly at Sutera "? What is it?" "I know you're good at acting and we need you to tie sakura and syaoran together by your talent" Meilin told her. "Okay? So, Who's Sakura and Syaoran and what's the plan?" They talk about it while finishing their meals together."First Befriends with Sakura and Syaoran, then ask them to…"

**IT'S TIME TO ACT! What could that plan be? **

***Sutera isn't real**

**Gomen for wrong spellings**


	3. Chapter 3

Author = Stella

Hello To Readers Of This Story!

" … " = Conversations

(- …. -)= Author's Note

(…)= Thoughts

*…*= Actions

_Italic=Memories_

"**Tomoyo And Meilin's Invincible Plan****"**

**Chapter 3: Sutera's Plans**

"Okay! Sutera,We're trusting ya'!"Meilin accidently shouted.

"Hello, Are You Kinomoto Sakura?" Sutera asked pretending she doesn't know Sakura, "Hai! (Yes!)"Sakura answered. "And You must be Li Syaoran, correct?""H-How Did You?" Syaoran's reaction is just like him to Mizuki-sensei. "You're so cold, is there something wrong with me?" She Only smiled and smiled, "N-No,"Syaoran answered, "Oh Yeah! Would You guys mind if I ask You to accompany me to a café? Don't worry I will treat you guys," (Sutera's thoughts: Sorry Tomoyo,Meilin, I wanna play a bit with them) "come on" *grabs Sakura's hand* "come on, Syaoran-kun!"Sakura grabs Syaoran's hand as well.

-At The Café- (From Now On The Conversations Will Be Made Like A Script)

Sutera: Here We Are! The "Francois Café"!

Sakura: hoe? I didn't know there was such a café *dazing at the royal café*

Syaoran: me too

Sutera: Eh?you guys didn't know?!

Sakura: It looks like the foods are expensive here, are you sure you're going to treat us?

Sutera: Un! Now, Now Come In.

-Inside-

Maid#1: Welcome Can I—Oh My! Ojou-sama! What Can I do for you? *bows at sutera*

Sutera: here *whispers*: one cup of hot chocolate and the "Couple Supreme Milk Coffee".

Sakura: Hoe? Ojou-sama?

Sutera: Yes, I'm the daughter of this café's owner, my dad, Francois Dé Morcef .

Sakura: Oh…

Syaoran: …

A Few More Minutes Later

Maid#1: Here's The Hot Chocolate and The " Couple Supreme Milk Coffee"

Syaoran & Sakura: Eh? We didn't order something like that!

Sutera: *smiles* I ordered it for you ^o^

Sakura: Hoe?!

(-The Couple Supreme Milk Coffe Is IN One Enermous Cup And Has One Straw That can be drank by 2 people because there are 2 parts of it,ahh my imagination- )

*both sakura and syaoran blushes*

Syaoran: Y-You did this on purpose,didn't you?

Sutera: Oh, Did I?

Syaoran: That was what I was asking!

-Meanwhile At Kinomoto Resident-

Kero: I'wm swoh huwi (hungry)… weed wood… where could Sakura be this late at afternoon (-what does that even mean?-) *locates Sakura in his GPS* W-what da? She's in a café?! Wait dew(there) Sakula I'm coming

-In The Café-

Sutera: I had Always Loved this chocolate.

Sakura and Syaoran: You do, but we don't!

Sutera: so you're saying you don't like the coffee? It's yummy y' know

Sakura 'n Syaoran: cigao!

Sutera: Then, drink it!

Sakura: well, I'm thirsty

Syaoran: same here

Sutera: ( a bit more! Come on! )

Kero: aha! Found 'cha Sakura!

Syaoran: *quickly drinks*

Sakura: Kero-chan you shouldn't be here! H-He is..He is my pet!

Sutera: Keroberos?

Sakura: No…wait, what? You know about Kero, I-I meant Keroberos?

Sutera: Yeah

Syaoran:I'm going to the toilet

Sutera: go straight,turn left, turn right at the tulips, get into the garden, turn left and find the boys toilet

Syaoran: wutever.

Sutera: *silently and unnoticablely turn around the cup so sakura will have an indirect kiss* (There)

Not Noticing Sakura keeps drinking the coffee

-The Next Day (Friday)-

Sutera Meets Up With Tomoyo "Tomoyo, Sakura's not one for ghost stories right?" "Yes" "Then,I have A Plan,""A really GOOD plan," She Continues. *whispers* "You really are good at these things!" praised Tomoyo."Of Course, I'm Clow Reed's Believed Love Cupid After All…"Sutera's eyes turned Pink. "Oh, and what about that Eriol guy you're always talkin' 'bout""H-He's In England," Sutera Said Nothing But "Oh,"

-15:58 Tomoyo's House,Friday-

"So, What Are our plans for Sunday, Daidouji-san?"Meilin Who Is In Tomoyo's house needs an answer, " well we can't reveal it to the people who are reading this so *whispers*" "Oh,who comes up with the idea?" "Sutera did" Tomoyo replied her "partner-in-plan" (-I only made that up LOL-)

-Meanwhile at Sakura's Room-

"How did She know about Kero-chan? Does She have Dark Magic or something?" "Sakura?"(-That Was Kero-) "But How? I don't feel anything around her.." (-CUT! Man, Why Am I Making This Into Fantasy? Oh Well I will Just Add Fantasy Into The Genre-)"SAKURAAA!" "waaah!*fell down* Geez, What is it Kero-chan?!" (-Sakura's Face - -3- LOL-)


	4. Chapter 4

Author = Stella

Hello To Readers Of This Story!

" … " = Conversations

(- …. -)= Author's Note

(…)= Thoughts

*…*= Actions

_Italic=Memories_

"**Tomoyo And Meilin's Invincible Plan****"**

**Chapter 4: The Amusement Park Which Holds Memories**

"Where's Sakura?"Meilin started, " No Idea." Syaoran Added "geez, Syaoran you're her boyfriend you must know!" "W-What DO You Mean?!" Syaoran yelled in angriness. "Oh Hey Guys! Sorry I'm late!" "It's fine" Tomoyo told Sakura. "Come on, let's have some fun!"Meilin said "yeah!" everyone answered her. Sakura 'n Syaoran chatted while they're walking "Hey, Do You remember the first time we came here and bump to each other?" "Y-Yeah"

_Sakura: Sorry, I was looking the other way…_

_Shaoran: *Grabs Sakura and help her stand up*_

_Sakura: *gasp*_

_S&S: (syaoran: ehh!)(sakura: hoeee!)_

_Meilin: *rushes* what? Did something pop up?_

"And There was the time when we capture the sealed card here and I finally confesses to you,"

_Sakura: Forcefully making them yours isn't making friends!_

_The Sealed Card: What? * The Sakura Cards get away from the sealed card* Why? Are you not friends with me anymore?_

_Sakura: They want You To Join Us_

_The Sealed Card: Then I won't be lonely anymore?_

_Sakura: Yes,Return To The Guise that you're meant to be in! CLOW CARD! (Looks like I wasn't able to tell him how I feel after all…)The card created by Clow abandon your old self and reincarnate yourself, under the name of your new master,….SAKURA!_

_Syaoran: *The sealed Card made a barrier around Syaoran*_

_Sakura: Syaoran-kun!_

_Syaoran: I'm glad that I made it in time…It's Okay Sakura I'm Sure That I will grow to—_

_Sakura: SYAORAN-KUN!_

_The sealed Card: It's Okay, don't cry_

_Sakura: ehh, why is She? Syaoran-kun…It's okay if you don't think anything of me, I fall in love with you, You are my number one Syaoran-kun._

_Syaoran-kun: Me too, Sakura_

"Yeah, and then you leap to me right?" "hehehe…"

"Looks like they're talking about memories," Meilin started the conversation, "yes, it looks like so," Tomoyo replied. "Oh hey, I want snacks let's go there!" (- "there" was actually their meeting place with Sutera-)"sure, Meilin-chan" Sakura answered. There They met up with Sutera on purpose, Sutera acted as if it was only a coincidence "My, what a coincidence! We meet here, Di you mind if I join you guys after this meal?" "We wouldn't mind a bit, right, Meilin-chan, Li-kun, Sakura-chan?" "Yay!" Sutera acted as if she was really happy. This is where the mission starts. "Let's see… Hey, Let's go to the haunted house!"Sutera cheerfully said so, Meilin and Tomoyo who are in the plan of coursely agreed. "I want to go with Tomoyo and Meilin, Sakura and Li you enter together," "h-hoee" Sakura is scared but happy as well because she's going with Syaoran-kun. "If You Are scared You can hug me" whispered Syaoran. "U-un!" agreed Sakura

-Inside the Haunted House-

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared," Sakura whispered to herself. "wuahhhhh! An Old WOMAN! *accidently hugs syaoran tightly*" "who did you say an old woman?!" "hoe? That sound… Onii-chan!" Sakura was surprised to see her brother in an old woman's costume "oi, get off off that kid's body" "hoe? Wuaah! Gomen" Syaoran only blushes and say "I-It's fine" Toya glares at Syaoran's red face

-At The Exit Of The Haunted House-

"What Do You think they're doing?" Tomoyo asked two of her friends, "It's a shame I can't record "Sakura Hugging Syaoran At The Haunted House"" "How do you know they'll be hugging?" Sutera asked in curiosity. "Because…"

_Tomoyo: 5 Tickets please…_

_Ticket-seller: Okay… That's 750 Yen_

_Tomoyo: here!_

_Sakura: What if the ghosts are real ghosts_

_Meilin: gee, ghosts doesn't exist_

_Syaoran: It's okay, If You Are scared You can hug me_

_Sakura: O-okay…_

"And So I Accidently Heard them," Tomoyo continued. "I'm…. gonna…. Faint…." * sakura faints at syaoran's hand* *Tomoyo quickly take her camera and take a picture of them* "W-What did you just do?!" Syaoran's face becomes red, "Taking A Picture of course!" "Well Yeah But,That's not what I meant!Well, That Is What I meant but urgh… Now You're making me dizzy"

"Oi! Oi!" "Hmm? Syaoran-kun?" Sakura slowly opened her eyes " h-hoee?! W-where am I?" "You're In My Room," Shaoran Answered her. (S-Shaoran-kun's room) "Then,what about Tomoyo-chan and the others?" "They're still at the amusement park" "oh," "Actually you fainted"

_Sakura: I'm… gonna… faint… *Falls In Syaoran's Hands* *Tomoyo took a picture of them*_

_Syaoran: W-What did you just do?!_

_Tomoyo: Taking A Picture Of Course_

_Syaoran: Well Yeah, But, That's not what I meant! Well, That Is What I meant but urgh… Now You're making me_ dizzy

_Sutera: Then, What should we do? I still want to play here!_

_M&T: Me too!_

_Syaoran: Well Then, I guess I should bring her to my house…_

"Oh… Gomen Syaoran-kun for troubling you," "I-It's fine" They both blush. "Sakura-sama, I made you some soup" Wei suddenly came inside carrying a bowl of soup. "Thanks, Wei-san" "Now, If you will excuse me, Syaoran-sama, Sakura-sama," "Un" Syaoran nodded and Wei get out of the room.

"Looks like the plan worked well ^_^"Tomoyo told the others They all nodded


	5. Chapter 5

Author = Stella

Hello To Readers Of This Story!

" … " = Conversations

(- …. -)= Author's Note

(…)= Thoughts

*…*= Actions

_Italic=Flashbacks_

"**Tomoyo And Meilin's Invincible Plan****"**

**Chapter 5: Sakura and Syaoran's Dinner Date part 1\Eriol And Tomoyo's Reunion\Sutera and Meilin's Fight**

"What's our next mission?"Meilin asked Tomoyo, "cool! We're like International Spies" "Indeed" Sutera added meaning She agrees what meilin was saying. "yes" Tomoyo said

*Phone's ringing* " I will get it!" Tomoyo rushes to the family room "Moshi moshi? Hi-Hiiragizawa-kun!" the mean time, upstairs "did you hear something?" "nope

" Back to downstairs "Is this really you? E..riol…kun… *sob*" "(at the phone) Hey,don't cry! I'm at the airport right now" "I will pick you up!" "no need" eriol said gently. "Nakuru's here so it's fine," "Oh okay,".

"Eriol's back here…I'm so happy!" Tomoyo Is As happy as ever, "another love case for us," someone said that to her friend, was sutera and meilin have been watching Tomoyo this whole time?

-The Next Day, School-

step into the classroom "I will begin homeroom now,"He continued " Ayame Eturu?" "Here" "Mihara Chiharu?" "Here!" "Sasaki Rika?" "Here!" "Kinomoto Sakura?" "Here!" "Looks like Sutera, Daidouji, and Li Meilin aren't here,"

"Hoe? Are they to tired because of yesterday," (-Y'know whut I meant-)

"Oh Yeah We have a transfer student, AGAIN, Man, we recently get transfer students," "come on in," He adds. "Hello, we don't need introductions do we?" "It's Eriol-kun!" "Another Back-Here-Again student" "Oh, it's eriol-kun!" "let's see…Hiiragizawa you can sit there next to sutera's seat," "okay, ( Sutera? )"

-Recess-

"Sakura-san? Li-kun? May I ask you a little question?" "Sure!","Where's Tomoyo? I-I mean D-Daidouji-san!" Sakura who doesn't know, didn't answer, syaoran too. "You guys don't know? Well then, I'm sorry for interrupting you guys, thank you," Eriol then bows and leaves them alone.

"A-Ano ne… Syaoran-kun, tomorrow we have a feast and, um…I was wondering if you want to join us…" "Of Course I'd love to," Syaoran smiles at Sakura and Sakura smiled back.

"But then… I was still wondering why those three didn't go to school… What about Meilin She's your cousin, you obviously know right?" "I don't, when I woke up Meilin is not in her room, Wei said that She was having a sleepover," "oh…"

" Ja ne, Syaoran-kun Matashta ne!" "A (Yeah)" (-seriously sorry for wrong spellings-)

-The Next Day-

"Ohayou!" "Oh Sakura-chan, Ohayou!" Her Friends replied her kindly.

*At Class* "Ohayou Syaoran-kun!" "O-Ohayou…" "Don't Forget, Today, 6 p.m., feast, 'Kay?!" whispered Sakura, smiling.

"Oh! Ohayou Eriol-kun! Tomoyo-chan!... Wait, how did you get to school in the same time?"

"Since Eriol's house is destructed and has nowhere to live…" Tomoyo said "I need to stay at tomoyo, I mean daidouji-san's place until the construction of a new house is finished," Eriol added. "I'm going to build a new mansion,"Eriol continues. "hoe?isn't it expensive?"

"Not really,". Yamazaki suddenly appears and say " You know, about mansions... They were first found by an apparantice architect named mansion ne bruce, Mansion was once a really expensive type of house, but now it is not ," "hoe? hontou?" Sakura's curios now. "Yes, Right, Eriol-kun?" "Yup, even the biggest Mansion on the world's materials are only 100 yen in total and the workers were only paid 50 yen," " hoe? Isn't that a small amount of money?" "Yes, that's why now the workers were paid 5 or 10 times bigger, because they protested to their king," Syaoran and Sakura was like " I see…" Chiharu break into the conversation " Uso da yo (It's a lie)" *strangles Yamazaki*" *sweat drop* "so… it wasn't real?" everyone fell off except Sakura the innocent girl. (-still innocent like always-)

"I will start homeroom now," "Hai! (Yes!)"

-Recess Time-

"Let's Start our meeting Meilin," "Okay, Sutera" "So, what do you bring for snack?" *Meilin fell in distress* (-LOL-)

"Mei Mei, Are you alright?" "Mei Mei? Who's Mei Mei?" Meilin woke up from her fall. "Who did you just call Mei Mei?!"Meilin angrily asked, "N-N-No One, *changes topic* hey, hey, Mei Mei in Chinese means little sister, right?" "yeah"

"a-anyway about Tomoyo and Eriol…" "Is there something wrong with us?," Tomoyo came with Eriol all of a sudden. "N-No there is nothing seriously, ugh I wanna go to the toilet, can you show me the way Mei Mei? I-I meant Meilin?" Sutera's act worked and they left Eriol and Tomoyo alone. Both of them were puzzled. (Eriol n Tomoyo)

-At The Toilet-

"That was close," "Yea, right," Meilin added. "Are you still mad at me for calling you Mei Mei?!" "I think so," Meilin acted as if She has no feelings for Sutera. "hmph, meeting dismissed!" " Whatever! Sutera,"

-Back To Class-

"Okay, today we will have a game, it is a game that needs pairs,so I will choose the pairs," Aoi-sensei said

"Kinomoto-san with Li-kun, Daidouji-san with Hiiragizawa-kun, Mihara-san with Yamazaki-kun, Sasaki-san with Yanagisawa-san, Sutera-san with Meilin-san,…"Aoi-sensei added.

"ugh, I'm with Mei Mei?" "Ugh, I'm with that girl?"Meilin and Sutera both urged.

"Yay! I'm with you syaoran-kun ^_^" "yeah," Syaoran replied to Sakura.

"What do you think this game will be, Eriol-kun?" "I can't tell you what I predicted, It's going to be a surprise,"Eriol answered with his smile.

"Oh well, at least They're happy " Sutera said in her mind, "now, to pair up with Mei Mei,"

-After School-

"ienaina aenaina setsunaina, kono kimochi…" Sakura sang happily along the streets, "Sakura, you seemed to be in a really good mood " Tomoyo begin the conversation, "Of course! Today there'll be a feast + Syaoran is there. Hanyaan :3" "Oh my, that's great news!"Tomoyo exclaimed "Of course!". Sakura replied her BFF .

-Kinomoto's Resident-

"It's 15:16 p.m. already. Where is onii-chan and otou-san? Let's see… "Dad – Go Home At 15:30 Toya – Soccer Practice Until 15:30" *sigh* It's still 15:16" "Syaoran-kun…" suddenly there's someone at the door "Coming!" Sakura opened the door and was shocked to see… "Syaoran-kun?! T-the feast isn't ready yet!" "It's okay" Syaoran gently said, "I will wait," Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hands, Sakura smiles and said "Okay!" * They walked inside* "P-Please Sit Here," Sakura asked Syaoran to sit. They waited and waited until…. "Tadaima… (I'm Home)" Sakura's father finally showed up. "Oh, Sakura-san, you're here already? You must've been waiting, Oh, you must be Li Syaoran," "Y-Yes Sir," Syaoran replied to Sakura's Father, Fujitaka-san. "Oh, are you dating my daughter," "N-No, otou-san, we're still 6th graders," Sakura quickly said that to her father, "Y-yeah it's nothing like that," SYaoran added. "Oh, I see, but you look cute together, Oh well, I'm going to cook," " I will help you!" "M-Me too" Sakura and SYaoran helped making the feast. "Still, where is onii-chan?" "Onii-chan cannot join the feast because he has some kind of practice, "Oh," "I can't join the feast also, because, I will be going to the excavation site at 17:30 p.m., so you're gonna eat with Syaoran-kun, Is that alright, Sakura-san?" "Y-yeah, It's fine otou-san" Sakura blushed. " Then, let's continue cooking," "Okay,"

*3 Stories In 1 Chapter

*Syaoran and Sakura's dinner date later will be continued on C.6


End file.
